I Swear, I'm Going To Kill You
by ChoiSeungHyun110487TOP
Summary: Why does Sasuke REALLY want to kill Itachi? Find out. :3 R&R!
1. BUUURN!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

-

Sasuke clenched his fists at the memory.

_Itachi..._

_--_

_(Breakfast in the Uchiha household..)_

_Sasuke rubbed his eyes sleepily, stepping into the dining room. _

_Itachi saw his little brother walk in. "Good morning, Sasuke-chan!" He smiled.  
_

_Sasuke sat on the chair beside Itachi. "Good morning Itachi, Kaa-san, Tou-san."_

_"Good morning, dear," Mikoto said kindly. Fugaku just grunted._

_"So, Sasuke, how was your sleep?"_

_The little boy yawned. "It was fine while it lasted," he complained. Itachi laughed._

_Mikoto sauntered to the table. __"Who wants breakfast?"_

_Sasuke's eyes brightened at the voice of his mother. __"Me, Kaa-san!"_

_Mikoto giggled, Fugaku gave a small smile, and Itachi ruffled his brother's spiky hair._

_She put the plates in front of her boys and watched them eat. _

_Sasuke noticed that his mother wasn't eating. __"Kaa-san, why aren't you eating?"_

_Mikoto smiled at her younger son's thoughfulness. __"Don't worry, I'll eat later; I still have to attend to you three."_

_Itachi finished his food before Sasuke did. He was about to ask his brother a question when he felt something in his stomach._

_"BUUUURP!" A blast of fire shot out of Itachi's mouth, scorching Sasuke. Fugaku's eyes widened in shock and Mikoto gasped.  
_

_"Sorry bro..."_

_Sasuke started to cry. __"Kaa-san!"_

_Mikoto stood up and rushed to Sasuke. "Where does it hurt, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke sobbed. __"My cheek hurts, Kaa-san!" Mikoto tried to touch the burn, but Sasuke's hand gently pushed her hand back. __"Please don't touch it...it hurts."_

_Mikoto hugged her favorite son. __"Shh, Sasuke, it'll be alright." _

_Fugaku glared at Itachi. __"Outside, now."_

_Itachi followed his father mutely, awaiting his punishment._

_Once outside, Fugaku spoke. __"Last week, you burned down your room in your sleep. Now, you burn your brother. What is with you?"_

_Itachi remained silent, loathing his father at the moment. _

_"Don't do that again, or you will answer to me." Sometimes, Sasuke was the favorite of Fugaku._

_"Yes, Tou-san."_

_"Go back inside." Itachi complied._

_Inside, he saw his mother bandaging Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke saw him and whimpered. Mikoto turned around._

_"Itachi, come here."_

_He went to his mother's side.__ 'Oh man, not her...'_

_"Apologize to Sasuke."_

_He sighed and knelt in front of Sasuke. Afraid of what his brother might do, he cowered into his mother's arms._

_"Look, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise."_

_"...promise?" Sasuke asked timidly._

_"I promise. A shinobi does not go back on his word, does he?"_

_Sasuke smiled and hugged his brother. Itachi patted his back. _

_Mikoto sat there, gazing at her sons lovingly._

_--_

_...I swear, I am going to kill you._

"Yo, Sasuke. You zoned out for a minute there."

"Huh?"

"We're going to Ichiraku's. Wanna come? Kakashi-sensei's treating us." Naruto winked mischievously.

"Uh, sure."

-

Yay! :D

Sasuke and Itachi are so kawaii! :3

R&R!


	2. He Really Does Care!

Again, I don't own Naruto.

-

_In Ichiraku..._

"Seconds, please!"

Sasuke ate his ramen quietly, while Naruto slurped his nth bowl noisily.

_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me._

The words rang in his head. _Come before me...f__oolish little brother...r__un, run and cling to life... _

"MY WHOLE FAMILY IS DEAD!" He yelled. His teammates looked at him like he was insane.

Sasuke turned away, teary-eyed and his mouth quivering.

"...that was random."

-

_Chuunin Exams_

"You are weak. Why are you weak? Because you lack... waffle crisps!"

Itachi released Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his older brother. "...what?"

"You haven't been eating properly ever since I left, have you?"

Sasuke stood up. "What's it to you? And besides, it's your fault! You took all the food!"

"Then why didn't you buy?"

"You took all the money!"

"Fine...here." In Sasuke's hand was a roll of money.

"What is that?"

"Are you stupid? That's money."

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Buy food!"

"You're insane."

"I'm just looking out for you, idiot."

"Then why can't you just give me the food?"

"Hello, I'm not a delivery boy. And I need them. I can't eat Kakuzu's toxic pancakes, you know."

"Then that means I've been eating a healthier breakfast!"

"What do you eat for breakfast, then?"

"Tomatoes."

"Feh, tomatoes. Where do you get the money?"

"I don't buy them; they're in the basket in the kitchen."

"You idiot! What color are the tomatoes?"

"Red, duh."

"How the hell can it be red? I left two years ago! They're supposed to be spoiled!"

"You're the idiot. You think I would stoop low enough to eat rotten food? I plant them, duh."

"Planting. You are so gay."

"You're the one who's gay. Look at those nails!"

"So?"

"Purple nailpolish. Disgusting."

"Whatever. I'll be leaving now. Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me..."

"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me. I get it."

Itachi rolled his eyes and poked Sasuke's forehead. "Good memory. I'll be seeing you, _Sasuke-chan_. Take care!"

-

Sasuke sniffled. "He really does care! But I'm still going to kill him."

And after three years, he did kill Itachi.

-

That's it. :)

R&R!!


End file.
